


Hello

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Tetsurou is trying his best to say hello to his neighbour.Let's just say the universe is not cooperating with him so much.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 24





	1. Tetsurou, do your best!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in English, please don't kill me.
> 
> The chapters are short but made with love.

Tetsurou saw him every morning. He saw his neighbour, Morisuke, going to university. 

In the way he could see from his kitchen window, he noticed how the short man smiled to everyone who said hello to him. He had such a pretty smile, so sweet and bright.

Tetsurou had never received one of those smiles.

Well, maybe because they had never talked before, actually never crossed paths and, contrary to what his friends were always saying, he felt really shy to go and start a conversation.

But he was tired of that, two years being neighbours and not even a simple "hi". That was going to change, soon.

Tetsurou will say hello.

Yes, he will

He... will?

Someday...


	2. First try: morning

6:30 am

Kuroo Tetsurou was already showered, dressed and ready to say hello to Morisuke, yes, two hours before he had to go to study.

Had he exaggerated? Maybe a little bit, but his excitement acted way before his brain did. Besides, it's not like he barely slept a little bit at night, of course not. Yeah, that was a big lie.

He forced himself to sleep passing over his nerves at four in the morning because "if he would say hello he should at least look a little bit rested".

Ten minutes later he noticed what he was doing was completely stupid; now he had to wait two hours dying from anxiety to start his plan.

He lay down on his couch. He was going to pass the time on his cellphone. Watching some videos on the internet until the alarm he set rang.

2:45 pm

Tetsurou woke up on his couch.

The alarm didn't wake him up.

He slept for more than six hours. That's what he was getting for being all anxious and not going to sleep at a reasonable time. 

And now, he had no idea what time his neighbour was returning.

First try: failed.


	3. Second try: flowers

Tetsurou decided it was better not to attempt to say hello in the morning, so he tried to memorize when the other usually arrived home and, this time, was going to wait acting like he was "casually" taking care of his front garden. It looked more real since he lived on the first floor of the building.

It was a Tuesday which meant Morisuke was arriving at 4:00 pm and now that it was 3:50 pm the raven, dressed in some cute gardening clothes he bought days before, began to plant some flowers.

Minutes later he could see his neighbour's silhouette getting near, he continued to fake he was really focused on the beautiful white flowers with a yellow centre.

Okay, the moment was almost there, Tetsurou breathed deeply and was already prepared to say his long-awaited line. 

To pretend he was tired, he ran his hand over his face, "wiping" his sweat. However, when he was ready to stand up and say hi, he started to sneeze uncontrollably; the pollen had caused an allergic reaction the instant his hand touched his face.

Obviously, he wasn't going to let Morisuke see him like that and obviously, their first conversation wasn't going to happen in that circumstances.

He crouched down, well, he practically threw himself on the ground behind one of the bushes trying to control his nose and waited for his smiling neighbour to enter the building.

Second try: failed.


	4. Third try: cake

Thanks to social media on which, by the way, Tetsurou didn't follow him, he found Morisuke's birthday. The perfect excuse to go and say hello and, in the way, congratulate him for his new year alive.

Yes, Morisuke's birthday was on August 8th.

There wouldn't be a problem with saying "happy birthday" in December, right?

It was casual.

A normal thing to do.

Right?

"Who am I trying to fool? It's the dumbest excuse ever." But it was late to realize his mistake, the cake was already done and he was not throwing his hard work into the bin so easily.

He wasn't going to wish him a happy birthday. Instead, he was going to give Morisuke the cake with the new excuse that they hadn't talked before and that he wanted to give him a gift as the good neighbour he was. There it was, the perfect plan.

He finished beautifully decorating the cake with a pretty "hello" written on it and left his apartment with a smile. He was really excited about knocking on the door and finally say hello to Morisuke.

* * *

Walking to the other building with a confident smile and totally into his thoughts, Tetsurou didn't notice a problem on the sidewalk, there was a part of it slightly lifted with which he stumbled and fell on the ground. He tried to save the cake and actually made it, miraculously it didn't get damaged.

He left the cake on the ground and stood up, his forearms stung and started to bleed a little bit, he ignored the small but uncomfortable amount of pain and went to take the cake. He was stronger than a simple wound, he was going to say hello to Morisuke.

When he crouched down "puff!" a dog ran over the cake, making a mess on the sidewalk and leaving Tetsurou's hard work on the ground, literally.

"I'm sorry!" A man said some meters far from there, Tetsurou didn't answer nor even look at him. He hated getting upset, but today he was truly excited, he tried so hard.

He didn't care about the mess, he just took the dish where the dessert was and walked back to his apartment.

He was going to think of another plan. In a while, for now, sleeping seemed more interesting.

Third try: failed.


End file.
